poker night
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: sulu and chekov play strip poker. sulu loses, badly.


Chekov and Sulu along with working next to each other on the bridge of the U.S.S. enterprise were also bunkmates. The two had gotten to know each other very well over the course of their time aboard the ship. The two had become inseparable; they were best friends (and if you asked the captain, well on their way to becoming more than that).

One night after dinner the two were sitting around their room, trying to think of something to do. Suddenly Sulu realized that he and the young Russian had never played cards.

"Hey Chekov, you want to play poker?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

" We are not soupposed to gambell."

"Strip poker then!" it seemed like an obvious solution to the older man.

"Why not." Chekov hid a smile. He was in fact very good at poker, but he wasn't going to tell his roommate that. The Russian walked over and placed himself on the floor, on the opposite side of the coffee table from the couch. Sulu grabbed a deck of cards from the drawer in his bedside table, and then proceeded to plop down in the middle of the couch.

"You know hw to play?" Sulu asked.

"Yees, once or twice," Chekov lied. Back home he had in fact played once or twice a week growing up, and out of his friends the curly haired man had been the best player.

"Right." Sulu dealt the cards for Texas hold'em and both men looked down at their hands. "I'll say this hand is worth… a sweater." Both men were still in their uniforms that consisted of pullover sweaters, a black crewneck t-shirt, slacks, loafers, socks, and a pair of marvelously tight silver boxer briefs.

"Okey." Chekov nodded; he already had three jacks, with two in his hand and one on the table. Sulu flipped over the remaining cards one by one, among them were two threes and a queen.

"Ha ha," Sulu cheered, " full house threes over queens!"

Chekov placed his hand on the table, "jecks ower threes." He smiled.

"Oh nice." The dark haired man looked down at his sweater and sighed. " I don't like the color anyway," he said as he pulled it over his head, throwing the garment over into the corner of the room next to the laundry hamper. He then collected the cards and dealt again. Not wanting to look suspicious, Chekov threw the hand and took off his sweater, pretending to look disappointed in his loss.

"Don't worry, after you loose ill give some pointers," Sulu chuckled.

"Zat eez werry nice of you," Chekov smiled. The game continued, Chekov throwing a hand every now and then, until it got to the point where Sulu was sitting there in only his underpants, while Chekov was only bare-chested and missing his shoes.

" I thought you said you'd only played once or twice!" Sulu said in disbelief. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach, he hadn't clearly thought through the possibility that he would end up naked in front of his friend. His intention had in fact been quite the opposite, though he would never admit it, he had quite the crush on the younger officer and was hoping to use this as an excuse to see him fully undressed. However, the Russian felt the same way, and had used the game for the same purpose, and just happened to be better at poker.

"I might hev lied," the curly haired man laughed. "We played all za time at home. I am not playing well on pourpos." Chekov now allowed himself to break out in a grin. Sulu's jaw hit threatened to hit the floor, but he restrained himself. "Are we going to play ze last hand?"

"Oh um yeah sure." Sulu's brain was racing a million miles a minute as he picked up the cards and shuffled them. He was suddenly becoming aware of how snug his boxers were, and how little the silver fabric hid. Chekov watched he shorter man's perfectly toned arms as he dealt out the possible final hand of the game. Once all the cards were down, Sulu looked down at his hand and the cards and felt a sense of relief start to grow inside him. He had a flush, the king and four or clubs in his hand and the six seven and ten of clubs were among the cards on the table.

"Yeah bay-bay!" Sulu slammed his hand down on the table. "Suck on that!" in response, Chekov very calmly placed his cards on the table. He had the eight and nine of clubs, a straight flush.

"Eet seems it eez you who eez doing the sucking, " he grinned. The dark haired man shivered at the small note of suggestiveness entering the other officer's voice.

"Well, um good game." Sulu got up of the couch in an effort to make a dash to the bathroom before he became hard, he did not want to make Chekov aware of how turned on he was by sitting there almost naked, staring at the younger man's bare chest, but Chekhov's voice froze him in his tracks.

"You lost, peh up." Sulu gulped, and shifted himself so his privates weren't visible, from where the young Russian was sitting, he had missed his window of opportunity, and was now half way to being hard, turning his face away as well in an attempt to hide his growing blush. He slid his thumbs into the sides of his boxer briefs and slowly slid them down his legs, once they were just above his knees, he let them drop, and then flicked them into the corner, where the rest of his clothing sat, with his foot, wanting to bed over as little as possible. Chekov watched, mesmerized by the man in front of him. The tan olive skin perfectly smooth over top of a well-defined muscled frame, Those powerful shoulders and biceps, even more impressive from the back, the perfectly round ass, the athletic legs, the strong lean back with a single thin line of paler skin running from the left hip to right shoulder.

"Sulu," the younger man breathed, "what eez zat from?" his eyes wandered up and down the length of the scar. Sulu tensed slightly, realizing the his bunk-mates eyes had been wandering his body, but forced himself to relax, not wanting show any hint that this made him harder. He shuffled over to his bed awkwardly and placed a pillow in front of his crotch before turning around and sitting on the bed to answer the question.

"It's a fencing scar. When I was about 16, during training one of my friends accidentally sliced me across the back. They were fooling around with their new sword and didn't know how to handle the weight of it. Which, in their defense, is fair, as it was a medieval broadsword; we learned all different kinds of sword types. But this sword was way to heavy for them and when they pulled it out of the sheath, the used way to much force and so instead of pulling out to the side it kind of sliced upwards, and apparently I was standing to close, because it cut me." Sulu fiddled the corner of the pillowcase the entire time he spoke. Chekov presumed this was do to the dark hair man remembering a traumatic even, but in fact it was Sulu trying very hard not to focus on his aching lower region.

"Oh, zats horribell." As he spoke the taller man got up off the floor and walked over to sit beside Sulu on the bed, placing a hand on the dark haired man's knee. The shifting of the mattress under Chekov and the feeling of the other man's hand on his leg did not help calm Sulu down, it made matters worse.

"Its ok. It really wasn't really that bad, the cut was fairly shallow. They stitched me up and I was fine in just over a week, minus the ugly ass scar. I was lucky."

"eets not ugly," Chekov said, his voice full of sincerity, " I like eet."

"Really?"

"Yees. Could…. could I see eet again?" the Russian asked sheepishly.

"Oh. Um, sure…" Sulu shifted slowly, tuning himself so his back was facing the other man. Chekov ran his eyes up and down the scar. Slowly he reached his hand up and traced over the line with his fingers. Sulu's back stiffened as a jolt of electricity shot straight to his crotch.

"Does zat hurt?" Chekov sounded concerned, but he left his fingers and the older man's back, "should I stop?"

"No its- it was just unexpected is all."

" Oh, okey." Sulu relaxed slightly, enjoying the feeling of the slightly calloused fingers running up and down his back. When Chekov dropped his hand Sulu was slightly disappointed, then all of a sudden he felt the curly haired man's lips press against the top of the scar near his shoulder blade. Sulu hummed contentedly in spite of himself, blushing as soon as he registered what had just happened. Chekov, however, took the sound as a noise of encouragement, and kissed his way down the scar with agonizing slowness. Sulu hung his head and bit his lip, trying to hold back the moans that were attempting to escape his mouth. He was failing miserably. By this point, the young Russian was also incredibly turned on, and his pants were rapidly becoming too tight, and very uncomfortable. When he reached the bottom of the scar, Chekov pulled back, shifting his position so he was sitting directly behind the other man, with his legs on either side of the man in front of him. He then placed his hands on Sulu's waist. The younger man leaned forward slightly and began to suck lightly on the left side of the dark haired man's neck. Sulu moaned again, this time much louder, as the Russian snaked his right hand up his torso, pinching hard on his nipple, while abusing the skin on his neck. The smaller man's brain would normally have been going into overload trying to process what this meant, however right now it was almost all but shut off due to how incredibly turned on he was.

Without warning Chekov shoved his hand under the pillow on Sulu's lap and wrapped his hand around the older man's length, gripping it with a small amount of force, and beginning to pump him slowly. Sulu groaned and sunk back so he was resting against the taller man's chest. Leaning back on the blonde this way he could feel Chekov's arousal pressing against his back, it was not an unwelcome feeling by any means. Chekov started to pump his hand a bit faster, making the dark haired man become even more vocal. Sulu reached beneath the pillow grabbing the younger man's hand gently and pulling it off him. Sulu shifted quickly, turning to face a confused and slightly disappointed Russian.

Sulu smiled, " its not fair if I'm the only one getting something out of this," he said as he reached down and ran his hand over the evident bulge in the other officer's pants. Chekov's eyes widened, and he began to grin. Sulu leaned forward and kissed the blonde man, continuing to run his hand up and down the outside of his pants. Sulu squeezed lightly on Chekhov's member through his pants, making the younger man moan, and allowing the dark haired man to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced around tasting each other, getting to know the inside of their mouths.

Sulu slid his fingers over the waistband of the blonde's pants before flicking open the button and undoing the fly in one swift movement. He then grabbed hold of the sides of both the pants and boxers and yanked them off Chekov's hips in one swift movement. Sulu moved from between the other man's legs momentarily in order to get the pants all the way off, along with both of the socks, then settled right back in between them. He reached down, grabbing hold of the younger man, and pumped him roughly. Chekov groaned. After a few more pumps, Sulu pulled back and looked Chekov straight in the face.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked. The younger man nodded twice, smiling. Sulu then reached over and yanked open his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. He then pushed Chekov back so he was lying against the mattress and moved one of the blonde's legs onto his shoulder. Sulu uncapped the bottle and slicked up three of his fingers. "Um… this might hurt a bit," he warned.

"Zats okey." With that Sulu slid his first finger into the other man slowly. Chekov bit his lip trying to stay as relaxed as possible. He was very new to bottoming and therefore found it rather difficult not to tense up, but he did his best. Sulu moved his finger in and out slowly. As he felt his partner was ready he added his second and third fingers, every now and then brushing it across the younger man's prostate making him moan. Finally, Sulu pulled his fingers out, slicked himself up, and slid in slowly. He didn't want to hurt the younger man so he gave him a moment to adjust before beginning to move. Sulu started off slow at first but picked up his pace as Chekov began to match his thrusts. When he could feel himself beginning to get close to orgasm, he reached down, grabbing onto the curly haired mans erection, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Chekov's stomach muscles tightened and he came with a scream, tightening around Sulu and sending him over the edge as well.

Sulu pulled out slowly and lat beside his partner. "Well that was fun," he panted.

"We should do eet again some time," the Russian smiled.

" Yes we should. Hey Chekov?"

"Yea?"

"Would you um, wow this is bad timing, but would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I would like zat yees." Sulu broke out into a giant grin and snuggled up to the blonde.

"Yay." Chekov pulled Sulu closer, placing the dark haired man's head on his chest as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
